


A Soft Type of Love

by SighIconic



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Acceptance, Cats, Challenges, Confessions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SighIconic/pseuds/SighIconic
Summary: Konekomaru Miwa has a secret crush on Ryuji "Bon" Suguro and he doesn't know when to tell him or how he'll react? All he knows is that he wants to be true to himself and tell Bon about how he feels.
Relationships: Miwa Konekomaru & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Miwa Konekomaru/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Soft Type of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Koneko was like three times in this story: Konekomaru, Koneko, and Neko, just a heads up. Also, there isn't any bad guy in this story. Thanks for reading.

What could Konekomaru Miwa say about Ryuji Suguro, Bon? UHM, A LOT AND THEN SOME. Bon and his family were indeed saints to Konekomaru and his late relatives. He knew he could never return the kindness of the Surguros, yet for Koneko, it was pleasant to imagine. In all honesty, Koneko already suffered a difficult life at the age of fifteen since both his parents had died, and he was the last remaining member of the Miwa family. Therefore, the most challenging thing he had to face right now was to uphold his family’s legacy all on his own. Yet, with the support of the Surguros and especially Bon, he knew he had enough support to conquer anything.

For a couple of months now, Koneko shamelessly felt like his friendship with Bon formulated into a sort of admiration and desire. The way Bon would frequently ask if he was okay, to the way he patted his scalp and flashed him a smile, it truly warmed Koneko’s heart like hot chocolate.

As of right now, Koneko sat at his school’s desk, thinking of a way he could orchestrate his feelings to Bon without interruptions. He thought of the walk to school in the morning, but he quickly dismissed the idea since he knew Shima walked with them, and he pretty much walked with them all the time. Maybe, after Cram School? Heavens No! That means everyone could possibly be present. From the ideas Koneko came up with, he had to dismiss them all. During this time, he concluded that he’d have to take matters into his own hands and just plunge at an opportunity to state his feelings. 

While reaching the end of the school day, Koneko gathered his things and met with Shima to walk outside the school together. The two discussed their upcoming fall exams for the semester, and Shima hollered in frustration. He couldn’t handle the idea of taking his school exams and exorcist training at the same time.

“Neko, this is completely ludicrous. I don’t know how much more of this I could take. Please, you have to promise me that you’ll help me study. No, ands, ifs, or buts. Promise?” Shima asked, but it appeared to be more of a command.

He wanted for Koneko to respond, but no words for coming out of his mouth. He bent down to Koneko’s face to closely observe his expression. Koneko appeared to be distracted as he stared straight ahead. Shima looked in the direction of where Koneko stared at, seeing Bon wait by the school gate for them.

Bon was slummed against the gate with his head tilted down, and his eyes closed. It seemed to look as though he heard Shima’s voice to which he lifted his head, pushed himself off the gate, and opened his eyes. He looked towards them, smirking a little before waving to them to come over.

“Let’s go, you two; we don’t want to be late for Cram School, now do we?” Bon yelled to them and turned his back before the two could say a word.

“Ugh, can you believe this, Neko? He’s howling at us to go. This is exhausting.” Shima looked to Koneko again for agreeance, but he vanished.

“Coming, Bon.” Koneko ran to catch up to him while Shima grunted in disbelief at his friends’ insanity.

Once they all made their way to Cram School, they entered their class and greeted their classmates. The three made their way to their seats when Rin was already complaining about not demolishing the demons that were possibly lurking in their city.

“We need to know the exorcist's terminology, types of demons, and protocols before we could just prance around the city looking for demons.” Bon annoyingly informed Rin.

“Well, this sucks, and I’m tired of this schooling. By the time we all finish this ‘cram exorcist school,’ I’ll look like an elderly man. You must know how that feels, right, Bon?” Rin jokingly insulted Bon to which he didn’t take too well. The two began to bicker with one another while everyone stared, and Shima laughed. 

A sudden opening of the class door caused both boys to end their argument as Yukio walked in. He entered the room, giggling and shaking his head in amusement since he probably heard their bickering from outside the classroom. 

“I swear to God, you guys show more brotherly qualities than Rin and I do.” Yukio giggled again, setting his materials down at his desk to begin the lesson. 

“Yukio, PLEASE SAY SIKE!” Rin pleaded for his brother to take back what he said, but Yukio only continued to giggle.

“Yukio, it’s not nice to swear to God.” Shiemi said, concerned.

“You’re right. My apologies.” Yukio apologized to Shiemi, putting her soul at peace once again.

“YUKIO PLEASE!” Rin preached, still not letting go of what Yukio said earlier.

“Quiet down; Rin, class is about to start.” Yukio said as he began to write information on the blackboard. Rin swiftly crumbled when his brother purposely ignored him.

When the session came to an end, everyone said their goodbyes to one another before exiting the room and going their separate ways. Bon, Koneko, and Shima's trio was the last remaining students as they gathered their belongings from their desk. They were preparing their travels to their dorm when Shima announced he needed to use the restroom and would be back in a flash.

Upon Shima’s exit, Koneko’s head immediately clicked, thinking this was the best opportunity to tell Bon about his feelings. Koneko’s heart race rapidly. He was so scared about doing this so suddenly, yet he knew there was nothing like the present.

“BON, I know this is sudden, but I need to tell you something important. Well, it's important to me, and it could possibly be important to you. Depending on how you take it.” Koneko anxiously rambled and looked up at Bon, who seemed to be a little startled.

“Yes, what is it? Are you okay? Did you see another sad cat video again?” Bon asked, concerned about Koneko’s wellbeing.

“Yes, I’m fine, and no, I didn’t watch another sad cat video. I…Just…Needed…To…Tell…You…That…..I LIKE YOU RYUJI! I like you very much and it been like this for a while now. I understand that it might be weird, a boy liking another boy, and that same-sex love is sometimes frowned upon or isn’t accepted everywhere. But I wanted to tell you this because it wouldn’t sit right in my heart if I didn’t share this with you. Lastly, I think of you as a SOFT GIANT TEDDY BEAR, even when you look the most intimidating. THERE, I said it.” Koneko promptly babbled, causing him to be out of breath. He hoped Bon understood all that he was saying in the quick moment he spoke. Koneko breathed through his mouth, still staring into Bon’s eyes to examine his astonished expression, his bulging eyes, his slightly open mouth, and his flushing red cheeks. 

“Please say something. Anything, so I know you aren’t disgusted by me. Please.” Koneko anxiously panicked, hoping Bon would say a word at least. Yet to his surprise, Bon remained silent and shifted his gaze to the side.

“Dear God, you are disgusted by me? I feared that this would happen.” Hot tears rolled down Koneko’s face when he believed Bon hated him. He sniffled heavily, wiping away his eyes and taking off his fogged-up glasses.

“I’m sorry about the way that I feel, but I can’t help it. These feelings have been within me for some time now, and I can’t simply get rid of them. I’m sorry that I’ve shamed you, and I pray that you can forgive me.” Koneko whimpered, stepping away from Bon.

“Koneko wait, I didn’t mean-” Bon halted his sentence when he heard the classroom door open.

“Hey guys, I’m back. Sorry, I took so long, and Koneko’s crying? Ugh, did you watch another sad cat video while I was gone?” Shima insensitively asked, thinking that that was the case of Koneko’s tears. 

“No, he-” Bon was interrupted again, but this time by Koneko.

“Yeah, I did. Sorry. You know I can’t go without watching a cat video or two.” Koneko lied as he tried his best to pull himself together.

“Well, get over it, and let’s go. I’m super hungry, and my stomach is aching for a meal.” Shima about-faced and walked out of the room. Koneko looked at Bon with a finger over his mouth, signaling to keep quiet about his confession. He then ran out of the room so he could catch up with Shima.

Bon felt awful about his reaction to Koneko. Little Neko poured his heart out to him regardless of the consequences, and instead of responding, Bon left him hanging. In all honesty, Bon wasn’t disgusted at all by Koneko in any way, he was just startled, and he couldn’t find the right words to say. So he didn’t say anything, and clearly, it was the worst decision that he could’ve made. He really cared for Koneko a lot, and he’d be hurt if anything happened to him, but from the thought of him liking him, it was something different. Bon decided to situate this ‘different’ feeling in his mind later as he quickly jogged out of the room to meet with Shima and Koneko. When he met with them, Shima was in the middle, speaking to a devastated Koneko.

“Hey, why are you so quiet, Neko? You’re usually the one to cut me off and start talking to Bon about something I can’t relate to. Yeah, why don’t you switch places with me since you’re so quiet.” Shima attempted to grab Koneko’s arm to slide him over, but Koneko yanked his arm away.

“I’M FINE, ALRIGHT! I don’t have to stand next to anyone. I’m just quiet because I’m still thinking of the sad cat video, so I just really want to be alone right now. Please excuse me?” Koneko bowed, then sprinted ahead to reach their dorm first.

“Hey, wait, Goddammit. Why is he like this?” Shima said, a little frustrated.

“He’s going through somethings, so let him be.” Bon roughly patted Shima’s head, making him yap in pain.

“Anyways, I’ve gotta go too. Those exams aren’t going to study themselves.” Bon speeded up his walked pace to where Shima couldn’t catch up.

“Wait, let me study with you.” Shima pleaded, daring not to run for the sake of his fatigue.

“Not a chance. Bye now.” Bon left behind the pleading Shima.

While arriving at the dorm, Bon entered his room and settled down. After an hour of rest, he sat at his computer desk trying to study for his exams, but instead, his mind only pondered on his shattered friend’s heart. The temple nor his father raised him to behave this way to a friend in need, and he knew it’d exhaust his heart if he didn’t properly apologize to Koneko. So the first thing in the morning, he would do just that and explain his silence. Although, for Bon to utterly understand his silence, he had to explore the ‘different’ feeling he felt when he heard Koneko confessed to him. After a few minutes of pondering this feeling, he arrived at no conclusion to which he frustratedly slammed his hands on his desk, stood up from his chair, and stormed into the bathroom. He angrily cursed, looking down at the sink, then lifted his head back up to search for the answer while staring at himself in the mirror. He looked at his eyes for a minute before taking a breath.

‘Neko, I’m terribly sorry about what I didn’t do. I didn’t think to say anything when you confessed to me because the truth is. I’m secretly in love with you too. WHAT?’ Bon shockingly couldn’t believe what he just said to himself in the mirror. He hoped nobody else heard him, and thankfully, it didn’t seem like anyone did. It was astonishing to know that he felt the same way Koneko felt about him, so why did he buried the truth from him when Koneko confessed? Bon didn’t understand why he did that, but he knew tomorrow he’d make it right.

On the opposite spectrum, Koneko felt like an idiot for telling Bon the truth. It was utterly embarrassing when Bon kept silent after his confession, and he knew it’d surely be embarrassing when he sees Bon again tomorrow. At this moment, he wasn’t sure if he believed Bon was genuinely disgusted by him, so in the meantime, he was going to avoid him until whenever. After arriving at this conclusion, he went to bed with today’s event endlessly running through his mind.  
The next day, Bon waited outside their dorm to wait for Koneko and Shima. He has always been the early riser out of the three, so initially, he waited for them all the time. However, to his surprise, he only saw Shima walking out of their dorm alone.

“Morning, where’s Neko?” Bon impatiently said.

“He told me earlier that he was leaving early so he could have some study time before class started. It was weird, but I assumed he told you too.” Shima yawned while having his hands resting behind his back.

“Oh yeah, he did. My bad, I forgot.” Shima’s eyebrows raised in suspicion since he knew Bon was lying, yet he was too tired to care. Bon assumed Koneko left early on purpose, although he didn’t know when he would tell Koneko about his feelings now. Bon recollected that this must have been what Koneko went through to tell Bon about his feelings, and instantly this made Bon feel worse than he already did. 

After what had felt like a long day of school, the class session had finally come to an end. Bon immediately speeded out of his classroom to meet with Koneko before he decided to skip out on him once again. Luckily for him, he did see Koneko exiting the school building as he watched by the school’s gates.

“Koneko!” Bon hollered at him to catch his attention. Koneko raised his head, seeing Bon waving at him, and he awkwardly waved back. Koneko walked towards him but stopped a few meters away to which Bon noticed this. 

“Ugh, Koneko, I need to talk to you about yesterday.” Koneko quickly rushed over to cover Bon's mouth while looking at him in discontent.

“I told you not to say anything, especially not here on school grounds. Just keep it to yourself. Alright?” Koneko annoyingly said, hoping that nobody heard Bon. He gently removed Koneko’s hand from his mouth to give him the chance to speak.

“Listen, Koneko. I promise I won’t say a word to anybody, although I still need to talk to you about this. Please, it’s important what I have to say.” Bon said to Koneko. Koneko looked to his left and right to make sure no one listened to what they were saying.

“Okay, okay, fine. We can talk during our break at Cram School.” Koneko quickly spoke, moving away from Bon before Shima showed up.

“Great.” Bon cheerfully said. After a few seconds, Shima came out, and then they began their walk to cram school. 

While reaching the midpoint of their class, Yukio called for a break as the students had fifteen minutes to themselves.

“Thank God, I needed a nap anyway.” Shima said, laying his head on the desk. Bon witnessed how their other classmates talked amongst themselves; then, he looked to Koneko, who looked annoyed. Koneko mouthed that they should go to the school’s garden, and Bon nodded in agreeance. He explained to Shima that they would be right back, but Shima was already asleep when the two made their way out. Once Bon and Koneko arrived at the garden, Koneko faced Bon feeling really embarrassed, annoyed, and scared all at the same time. Bon was also a little scared himself, but he promised he’d make things right and confess his secret feelings to Koneko.

“What did you wanted to say?” Koneko spoke bluntly.

“I-ah, first wanted to (Meow) apologize. (Meow) It wasn't my intention to hurt you (Meow).

“Wait, wait, wait. Bon, did you hear that? It sounded like a cat nearby.” Koneko alertly sounded. Bon could hear the meowing too of a cat as he was speaking. He wasn’t at all surprised that Koneko’s attention shifted since he adored cats greatly.

“Where is it coming from?” Koneko asked in concern. Bon looked and pointed up, locating the sound from up a tree in the garden. Koneko stared up to see the cat stuck in the tree.

“OH MY GOD NO! The kitty needs help.” Koneko panicked, trying to see how he would help out the small animal.

“Let me climb on the tree, and I could get the cat.” Bon suggested, but Koneko automatically shut down the idea.

“No, I’ll do it. I could persuade the kitty to come to me when I’m up there. Plus, the branch is a little thin, and it could snap if you were to climb. Also, I don’t want to see you hurt, so just give me a boost.” Koneko strategically suggested. Bon was distracted a little when he thought of Koneko thinking about his wellbeing. Although, after snapping out of it, he eventually kneeled, cuffed his hands together, and gave Koneko the boost he needed to jump on the tree and climb his way towards the cat. Koneko gently inched closer to the branch, lightly leaping onto it and approaching the cat.

“Be careful.” Bon said, a little worried. He knew if Koneko took one wrong step, he would be right there to catch him. Koneko nodded in response and, little by little, move closer to the cat.

“Come here, kitty. I promise I won’t hurt you. Trust me.” Koneko reached out his hand to the cat as gently as he could. He waited a few seconds before the cat stared at him and responded to his kind words. The cat leaped forward, having Koneko lean back and catch the animal in his arms. He then quickly scooted to where the branch began. He thanked God that he and the cat were both safe.

“Nice, Neko. Now come down, we don’t have that much time left in our break, and I still need to talk to you.” Bon told him, and Koneko nodded in response. Koneko carefully tried to motion his way off of the tree, but accidentally looked down, making him freeze at where he sat.

“On second thought, I don’t think that’s gonna happen, chief.” Koneko shouted backed while petting the cat.

“What? Don’t be silly; come down now. You wouldn’t be acting like this unless you were…Oh shit!” Bon soon got it when he realized Koneko was scared and could’ve had a fear of heights.

“Neko, listen to me. I know this must sound crazy but trust me when I say to jump. I’ll catch you.” Bon raised his arms, but Koneko wasn’t having it. He shook his head no, believing it would be better to live the rest of his days in this tree with his new cat friend. Bon worried about Koneko, still trying to persuade him to jump down. Bon knew he could climb the tree himself, but it’ll potentially break the branch. Yet, little did the two know the branch was breaking under Koneko’s weight. Bon immediately stopped his bickering when he witnessed Koneko becoming slanted. He glared underneath Koneko to see the branch was ripping apart.

“KONEKO, WATCH OUT!” Bon yelled and quickly centered himself to where he could catch him.

Koneko didn’t understand what Bon met until he saw the branch inching towards the ground. The branch finally snapped with Koneko and the cat dropping from the tree. Swiftly, Bon caught both the cat and him in his arms before they could hit the ground. He then rapidly moved away before the falling branch could injure them.

“Are you okay?” Bon asked the shaking Koneko. Koneko couldn’t make out a word as he was frightened by his fall. The boy’s expression didn’t change either until he looked down at the cat in his arms.

“You’re safe now, kitty.” Koneko softly said to the cat, and the cat meowed back before jumping off Koneko’s lapped and scurried away. Koneko smiled in response but slowly stared up to Bon with watery eyes. He wrapped his hands around Bon, pulling him into a hug and began to cry.

“Bon, I-ii was sooo scared. I thought the cat and I were going to get seriously hurt.” Koneko's feeling finally sank in.

“Don’t worry. I had you two, and you’re both alright.” Bon softly patted his scalp.

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t like me or you’re disgusted by me. I’m truly grateful to you because, without you, my life would be miserable.” Koneko continued to cry on his shoulder.

“Neko, I’m not disgusted by you, and I never will be. I was honestly in a state of shock when you told me you like me. For myself, I wasn’t man enough to do the same, and I was silent because deep down within me, I felt the exact same way about you. So, what I’m saying is that I like you too, Koneko, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” Bon spoke frankly from his heart.

“Ss-seriously. You aren’t punking me right now. Right?” Koneko pulled away from his hugged and looked at him with tears still dripping from his eyes. Bon moved closer to him, kissing Koneko on his forehead and pulling away with a soft smile.

“I swear. God forbid I lied.” He responded to Koneko, and Koneko’s face blushed rosy red.

“Thank you for liking me back.” Koneko nervously said, jumping out of Bon’s arms and wiping away his remaining tears.

“Thank you, Koneko, for giving me a second chance.” Bon happily responded.

“Hey, it’s time to come back in, you two.” Yukio hollered to them from the entrance. The two simultaneously nodded and ran back into the school with their hands holding one another.


End file.
